Question: Combine like terms to create an equivalent expression. $-\dfrac23p+\dfrac15-1+\dfrac56p$
Answer: Combine the ${\text{coefficients}}$ of the $p$ terms, and combine the ${\text{constant}}$ terms. $\phantom{=}{{-\dfrac{2}{3}}p+{\dfrac{1}{5}}{-1}+{\dfrac56}p}$ $=\left({-\dfrac{2}{3}}+{\dfrac56}\right)\cdot p+{\dfrac{1}{5}}-{1}$ $=\left({-\dfrac{4}{6}}+{\dfrac{5}{6}}\right)\cdot p+\dfrac{1}{5}-\dfrac{5}{5}$ $=\left({\dfrac{1}{6}}\right)\cdot p-\dfrac{4}{5}$ $=\dfrac16p-\dfrac{4}{5}$ The simplified expression is $\dfrac16p-\dfrac45$